The Sixth Child
by Yue's Lady
Summary: Shinji is still mourning over Kaworu. New Angels call for new pilots. The Sixth Child comes to Tokyo 3. Can she draw Shinji out from his pain? Rated for language. [Discontinued]
1. Default Chapter

THE SIXTH CHILD

**By Yue's Lady**

**Summary:** Angels are still coming. The Fifth Child (also an Angel) has been killed, and in comes a new Eva pilot. Um…I'm just making this up as I go…this will probably just be very spiritual.

Disclaimer: You know the drill…I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Don't sue me 'cause you have no right to. You have no right at all.

CHAPTER ONE 

Ikari Shinji, the Third Child, was feeling an all time low. It had been a month since he and Eva Unit 01 had popped the Fifth Child's head off his body. He hadn't lived it down since. He had murdered someone, someone who had talked and laughed with him even for that short time.

Katsuragi Misato watched the Third Child with sadness in her eyes. Shinji was always psychologically vulnerable, but the death of the Nagisa Kaworu had really done it this time. Shinji had shrunk completely back into his shell. He'd barely talk to anyone, not even his friends. He didn't comment anymore on how disgraceful Misato was in the morning. He didn't even care when Asuka called him names anymore. All he did was close himself up in his room and listen to that lousy cassette player.

Ayanami Rei eyed the Third Child with her usual emotionless expression. She could not understand why he was feeling this way. He had killed many Angels before, why did this affect him so? And why did he stop trying to talk to her? Before, Shinji would always make a point of trying to talk to Rei, but now…

Asuka Langley Sohryuu watched Shinji climb out of his stimulation entry plug and head wordlessly towards the changing rooms, staring at the floor. He didn't even say anything to Wonder Girl. She had a half-hearted urge to call him 'baka Shinji' again, but he wouldn't respond. She might as well have been insulting a tin can. Teasing him was no fun anymore…and though she'd never admit it, she wanted the old Shinji back.

Suzuhara Toji ignored the dull ache in his shoulder from the sling. Despite his own horrifying experience in a berserk Eva 03/Angel, he hadn't been affected this badly. He was still recuperating from that attack, but as he watched his buddy avoid everything, he couldn't have felt worse. Although he could partially understand how Shinji was feeling, he still felt so useless…he curled his fingers into a fist in semi-frustration.

Ikari Gendo watched the Third Child ignore his friends and almost smiled. He couldn't care less.

Akagi Ritsuko watched the boy behind pained eyes. But she could say nothing. Turning to Commander Ikari, she frowned as she saw the corners of his mouth turn upwards. Her hand slightly shook as she resisted an urge to slap him for being so cruel.

"What would Yui think of this?" Dr. Akagi stated. Commander Ikari almost flinched at the hidden message. But almost was not quite.

"That is irrelevant. Now, how have things gone with the Sixth Child?" he asked, evading the subject harshly.

"Everything's going according to schedule. She'll be arriving tomorrow. Eva Unit 05 will be arriving in three days. The necessary adjustments and customization have been completed. Should I prepare the pilots for her arrival?" Ritsuko asked curtly.

"Yes. They'll know sooner or later. You may tell them now. And remember to tell Rei to come to her…appointment in one hour," Ikari said dismissively. Dr. Akagi's lips thinned as her fingers tightened around her files and left quickly.

~.:*:.~

"Another pilot?!" Misato almost screamed at her friend.

"Yes, and calm down, Misato, this is not a new thing to you," Ritsuko reminded the furious Major.

"How dare he?! While his own flesh and blood is suffering, all he gives a shit about is a nasty new pilot?!"

"You know what the commander is like, he simply does not care about Shinji-kun, and you should know by now that nothing will change him…he's a cold, cruel, fucked up bastard excuse for a man," Ritsuko said sourly, sipping her wine.

"I know," Misato sighed heavily, gulping down a beer and looking at the direction of Shinji's room. She knew what he was doing. He was just sitting by the window, listening to his cassette player and drowning slowly in his mental quicksand of sorrow and guilt. "I just wish I could help him somehow," Misato said softly, flipping the top off another beer.

"Oh, for god's sake, can you stop discussing the baka? Sheesh, everyone's acting like the world revolves around him," Asuka snapped in partial jealousy and concern.

"Well, unlike some people, we have a conscience and worry about people other than ourselves," Misato snapped back, her patience with the redhead finally cut.

Asuka was taken aback, stung by those words.

Misato saw the surprise and hurt in Asuka's eyes and fell silent. But the Major did not apologize, because that single remark had vented her increasing resentment towards the German girl. Misato knew that Asuka had bad beginnings, but that gave the redhead no right to put others down.

Shinji could hear the exchange vaguely, but the music from his cassette player continued to drum into his mind, erasing most of his thoughts. The music was his gateway away from the reality of everything…pain…death…blood…screams…hatred…contempt…

He could see the blooming cherry blossom trees, the beautiful pink flowers coating the tree like pink icing. Yes…life was simpler like this…no pain…just numbness…just the music…

Piano music played mournfully in his mind as he kept staring at nothing.

End of Chapter

Author's note: Can't say much except for review, review, review! Onegai, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yue's Lady: Well, I'm back and I will thank D14852001 for being my first reviewer for The Sixth Child. Oh, yes, and I forgot to mention before (and thanks to D14852001 for telling me), I might be spoiling the real NGE for you if you haven't seen all the episodes, so here's the warning: POSSIBLE SPOILERS! Anyhows, I'll just start the chapter…Oh and before I forget, thank you to the following reviewers who made my day-

D14852001 

**jon**

**Kawaii Spinel Queen of Evil**

**evil chick**

**Andross937**

**Stevo**

Disclaimer: Look; if I owned NGE, would I be here writing fanfics about it? For you people who said yes, well, gee…that's not good, is it? So I say this again, I do not own NGE, never have, never will, so you can't sue me…I'll sue you first. I only own the plot and the Sixth Child I created.

CHAPTER TWO 

NERV Headquarters, Tokyo 3, Geo Front

All the Eva pilots were gathered together, waiting to meet the Sixth Child. Except for Toji, each pilot was already dressed in his or her plug suit. Shinji was leaning against the wall, at least two metres away from the closest person to him.

Dr. Akagi approached, her shoes clicking rhythmically on the floor. Behind her stood a young fourteen-year-old girl. She was already wearing a plug suit like the other pilots, only that hers was black and silver.

The Sixth Child had pale skin, jet-black bangs that reached the base of her neck, and piercing dark eyes. She was tall, and very slim, and very pretty, considering. Her face was emotionless just like Rei's. She looked at each pilot, her gaze lingering on Rei and Shinji.

"Well, this is Li Xiao Lan. She's from China," Ritsuko introduced.

Xiao Lan bowed and said, "Konnichiwa. Dozo yoroshiku," in a soft, but slightly hoarse voice.

"I'm Suzuhara Toji. Pleased to meet you," said Toji, reaching out his good hand. Xiao Lan shook it, smiling slightly.

"Hi, I'm Asuka Langley Sohryuu. I'm from Germany," Asuka introduced herself with her usual air of superiority.

"Hello," Xiao Lan said politely.

"I'm Ayanami Rei, pilot of Eva Unit 00," Rei said in her usual emotionless voice.

"And you must be Major Katsuragi Misato," Xiao Lan said, turning her gaze towards the violet-haired woman.

"Hai, that's right. Pleased to meet you," Misato said with a smile. There was an uncomfortable pause as they waited for Shinji to introduce himself.

Silence. 

"And this, is the Third Child, Ikari Shinji," Ritsuko introduced, since Shinji was showing no signs of doing it himself.

"The Commander's son?" Xiao Lan said softly. Shinji finally looked up, his eyes glimmering with hatred for his father or any mention of him.

"Don't say that to me," Shinji said in a low voice. "He's not my father."

"Of course, gomen nasai Ikari-san," Xiao Lan apologized smoothly, expecting his reaction.

Shinji then slipped back into his silent shell.

More silence.

"Well, let's start the synch tests shall we?" said Dr. Akagi.

~.:*:.~

Asuka was furious. Absolutely furious. Why? Because a certain someone had beaten her synch ratio and her scores.

The Sixth Child had passed the test with flying colors, she almost got a higher synch ratio than Rei, who held the record so far.

The redhead was cursing in German all through the silence in the changing room. Xiao Lan didn't pretend that she didn't understand Asuka's rage. In fact, the Chinese girl would've grinned if not for her self-control. Rei was used to it, having to listen to it everyday.

Rei changed into her school uniform, the only thing she had to wear besides her plug suit. Asuka changed into her favorite (and skimpy) yellow dress with red shoes. Xiao Lan had dressed plainly in navy slacks, and a crisp white shirt untucked with low-heeled boots and a black vest. 

Xiao Lan hung up her plug suit in her locker and closed it, deep in thought. These Eva pilots and those closely associated with them were intriguing. Of course, the group could do without that Second Child. Obviously as well, that Ayanami girl was unnatural. Suzuhara was normal, thank goodness. Major Katsuragi appeared normal, and the same went for Dr. Akagi.

But the most intriguing of them all was Ikari Gendo and his son, Shinji. From the moment she met the Commander, she felt immensely repulsed. The bastard was radiating evil intentions. But his son…was different. He was nothing like his sire. Her instincts told her that he was kind, and a good person, but right now, he was radiating sorrow. She sincerely hoped that he would become the person she believed him to be. And the way the staff (asides from Bastard Gendo) cared about him in their own individual ways convinced her that it'd be worth helping him.

She knew that this was her mission, ever since that day…she had seen…the messenger. She knew this was her job, in order to save everyone. She had to help Ikari Shinji.

Before he was destroyed.

End of Chapter

Author's note: Ahh, yes, a cliffhanger…and another meaningless chapter of my own stupidity…oh yes…depression will sink in…oh well, plz review or flame if u must, but I really wanna finish this fic, so plz review to just tell me that u are actually reading this..


	3. Not real chapterbut a warning

Yue's Lady (with a huge stress mark on her forehead after reading reviews): I must do some explaining here…I completely forgot about Asuka's nasty coma, so pretend she didn't bloody have one! And what the hell is Mary Sue?! And Toji is not exactly piloting, he's still injured, for you people who didn't read properly…besides, he doesn't have his own Eva Unit…

People, I don't read a lot of Eva fics, I live under a primitive rock and I've only seen Eva ONCE! And that was about two months ago and I'm starting to forget half of it…I thank you for the helpfully critical reviews, but if I don't know exactly what you mean and want…gee, it's not gonna help much is it? Well, I'll still do up my thank you list-

D14852001: She is sort of after Shinji, but it'll come clear why she's after Shinji at the end…which might not come 

**brassmonki: I still don't get the Mary Sue thing…**

**jennyjennai: No, she does not have supernatural powers (I wish), but she is not quite normal, but that will be explained at the end of the fic…again, it might not come…**

**clear shot: err…she doesn't know her mother…and she's not perfect…but she's not entirely normal either…again, it will be explained at the end which still may not come…**

**Otaku D-Man: I usually reckoned that when Shinji is depressed, his scores aren't so good…so technically she's not eclipsing Shinji…your fics are wonderful…that's why I'm taking these helpful reviews seriously**

**Malachi: thank you for giving me a break from the critique and I know cliffhangers are very cruel…but I was kinda stuck for ideas at the chapter…so…(shrugs)**

So thank you again to you reviewers who used up your very precious time to tell me what you think I can improve on…

Hold that thought…I just found out the meaning of a Mary Sue…Mouth drops open in shock and disbelief…looks like large fish…Oh dear God, that's what most of you think I'm doing?! Trying in implant myself as perfection into a fic!?!…oh dear kami…if only you knew what I had in store for the future chappies…smacks forehead…

To some of you who might be thinking, geez touchy, well, to tell the truth, I don't usually act like this to criticism, just to Mary Sue I am…and the irony of it is, my friend was telling me to write myself in…and I was refusing!

For the reviewers who don't know what I'm talking about, plz scroll up, click on the reviews page and start reading…

If that's really what more than half of you think of my fic…I'm deleting it. Period. I don't agree with what you said about my fic…but to those reviewers who liked it a bit, if you want to know what would have happened, just email me…I'll give you a brief summary of the later chapters I was planning. I'll leave The Sixth Child on ff.net for about a month and if I don't get any more readers who'd like it…then you'll never see this again. I'd like to thank the above reviewers for reviewing anyway and telling me the awfulness of it…ja~!


	4. Chapter 3

Yue's Lady (spinning around in wheelie-chair or whatever the real word for it is): Well, the Sixth Child will be continuing due to a bombarding of emails asking me to more or less continue. Again, yes, I was quite pissed but as writer for fan fiction, I must be prepared to listen to less than positive comments and again, I thank those who did criticize and I also thank those who asked for me to continue (it is nice to have positive comments too of course).

I acknowledge criticism. I do not like flames unless they have a very good reason to be born in the first place (pairing opinions are not a good reason, no matter how much you like someone + someone romances because if everyone wrote the same type of pairing that would be extremely boring and nauseating).

So here goes for my thank you list-

Faoron 

**D14852001**

**Steve VADER**

**Karen35**

**Steel Jaguar**

**Otaku D-Man**

**i'm an idiot**

**brassmonki**

**liz**

Hope I didn't forget anyone…and another thing…I'm warning all you 'Mary Sue' whiners out there, there will be a lot of focus on the Sixth Child hence the title so if you don't like it why on earth are you reading this? (looks pained)

Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, everyone knows it…I do not own NGE…and about the Sixth Child Li Xiao Lan, this character is not supposed to be a parody or reflection of Cardcaptor Sakura's Li Syaoran (or Li Xiao Lang)…I was just out of name ideas but there is barely any connection between the two and I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura either (duh).

CHAPTER THREE 

Eva Unit 05 had arrived. The NERV HQ staff were all bustling about running tests while all the pilots aside from one were in school.

Xiao Lan was sitting inside the entry plug, breathing in the LCL fluid.

[Heartbeat sound]. Xiao Lan choked as her vision blurred. not again, she thought.

~.:*:.~

Asuka looked around furiously for Hikari. It was lunchtime, where was that girl? Moving down the corridor, she spotted someone bent over leaning by the door. She walked quickly towards the person.

"Hey, you, have you seen Hikari go by just now?" she called out rudely. The person ignored her. She was miffed. How dare he ignore her, the most beautiful and popular girl in school?

"Hey, I asked you a question!" she said louder. He still ignored her. That's when she noticed the two wires coming from somewhere behind his brown hair that was linked to a cassette player.

"Shinji," she said, her petty anger fizzling out at the sight of the depressed boy.

*

Screams…

Blood…

Voices…

Pain…

Their echoes still resided in his mind. He turned the music up louder till the echoes almost disappeared. Yes, all he needed was the music, so he could drown out the sounds while his memories played wordlessly in his mind. It wasn't as painful if there was only music.

Kaworu…

Smiles…

Contentedness…

Trust…

Kaworu glowing…

Floating…

Smiling… 

Sadness…

Inevitability…

Conflict…

Decision…

Tears…

Blackness…

Numbness…

Shinji stared at the floor, and then closed his eyes, not knowing a German redhead and a blue-haired clone were watching him.

*

Rei saw pilot Ikari seated on the floor of the corridor with his back against a door. She also noted that the Second Child was also observing Shinji. She could not figure out why Shinji was on the floor. Was he hurt? Was he asleep?

She decided to approach the Second Child about it, despite her subconscious reluctance to it.

"What is wrong with Ikari-kun?" Rei asked in her usual emotionless voice. The redhead spun around, shocked and irritated.

"Stop sneaking up on people, you abnormal freak! You may be the Commander's pet, but that doesn't give you the right to sneak up on people!" Asuka snapped. "And how would I know what's wrong with the baka? I'm not his mother!" And with that, Asuka stormed off.

Rei stared after her, trying to remember what she had done wrong. Had she surprised the Second Child? And what was the reason for the redhead's irritation? Had it something to do with Shinji? And by what factor did the Second Child assess who was stupid and who wasn't? Shinji appeared to be quite intelligent.

This was quite confusing.

~.:*:.~

Misato popped the top off another beer while Ritsuko sipped on a cup of coffee as she typed billions of codes into the MAGI supercomputers.

"Keep getting paranoid, don't you, Ritsuko?" teased Misato lightly. Ritsuko smiled dryly.

"Well, would you like another Angel virus to come by and say hello?" Ritsuko asked rhetorically. Misato rolled her eyes as she gulped down the beer.

"How's Unit 05 coming along?" Misato asked.

"Nothing appears wrong or contaminated, but I'm still concerned so I'm still running another test on it," Ritsuko answered.

"How's Xiao Lan?"

"She's doing all right, even though her synch ratio's dropped a bit. But that's not too surprising…" Ristuko's voice faded out as the information being processed by the MAGI distracted her. Misato's gaze then started to wander along the desktop, which was in a state of disarray with files and folders and papers strewn all over it.

~.:*:.~

What are you

Oh, shut up

You are different from the other pilots

Shut up

You're not normal

Shut up

You are weak

What part of shut up don't you understand

You are sick

Your point being

Why are you here

I have to be

Why

Because I was told to

Why

Shut up

Xiao Lan clutched at her plug suit as another [heartbeat sound] started.

~.:*:.~

Dr. Akagi quickly muted the sound system of the MAGI as the Sixth Child's vitals screen began to flash yellow and beep. Misato looked up for a moment then returned her attention to her beer can.

"I believe another physical is in order," Ritsuko said grimly.

~.:*:.~

That afternoon

The pilots, except for Toji, were gathered again in NERV HQ. They were once again required to do another synch test.

Rei glanced once at Shinji before returning her attention to getting into the simulation entry plug. Asuka looked around furiously for a missing person.

"Where's that Chinese girl? Is she slacking off?" she asked with an air of annoyance. Ritsuko looked up from her clipboard.

"You mean Xiao Lan? Oh no, she's already inside her sim-plug," Dr. Akagi explained distractedly.

"Show off," grumbled the Second Child as she climbed into her own sim-plug, letting the LCL energize and then stating the activation sequence.

~.:*:.~

You are sick

Oh shut up

You shouldn't be here. You're too weak to be here

Ni hao fan a ni! (Chinese: You are so annoying, aren't you?)

Why are you here?

Have you nothing better to do?

Who sent you?

…

Who sent you?

Why should I tell you?

Who sent you?

Her…

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Well, a slightly longer chappie that still will not explain what the hell is the Sixth Child doing in the EVA universe…ha! Well…have nothing much else to say except review and/or flame if you must…constructive criticism welcomed…will not listen to flames on pairings…Asuka fans should refrain from reading too much of this (you will not like it)…obviously I hate Asuka Langley Sohryuu because she is a bitch, has always been a bitch, will obviously continue to be a bitch, and no amount of argument will change my mind on that ridiculous redhead…this is my personal opinion of course. Asuka will receive what is coming to her as she progressively becomes more bitchy…I will place a warning on that chapter so Asuka fans can skip the chappie…so plz r n r ppl!


	5. Chapter Four

Yue's Lady (reading reviews and previous chapter and proceeding to repeatedly hit the keyboard with her head): Must explain the previous chapter's strange author's note. Here are the reasons and what I will try to do about the bias:

1) I was on a sugar + caffeine high. Too much Coke.

2) I do hate Asuka.

3) It remains a fact that she will continue to be err…bitchy in my fic.

4) I will try to limit the bias to a level so that my adapted Asuka corresponds as much as possible to the original Asuka in NGE. Happy now? No of course you're not.

I shall try to make chapters longer but after such an absence from watching NGE, my inspiration is trickling out…but I do try to keep up my knowledge about NGE from various websites so it should be accurate enough (aside from Asuka's coma, etc). I've even got some music from NGE to up my inspiration.

My thank you list:

Steve VADER: (laughs weakly) 

**spriteh: I shall try to do that…**

**brassmonki: did you mean my author's note sounded stupid, or what?**

**xlax: thanks!**

**et: err…**

**Andross937: you already know my reasons…I shall try making longer…it all depends on my inspiration at the moment…Rei wasn't exactly surprised, she only just decided to ponder why Asuka called Shinji that…and from my dim memory of NGE, Rei didn't really start asking questions of the world around her until the later episodes…just why she herself existed.**

**Messiah3: hmm…does that mean you want a Shinji/Xiao Lan thing?**

**Otaku D-Man: I shall try to limit the bias. May sometimes cross the bias line but will strive to refrain from doing so.**

**The Lord Of pencil: thanks ^___^**

I hope I didn't forget anyone…

And due to the request of **spriteh**, I will experimenting with slightly less spacing- will it be easier to read then? Or is it okay the way it is?

Disclaimer: I do not own NGE. Period. Only Li Xiao Lan.

CHAPTER FOUR 

Blood. The smell of blood. Shinji despised that smell. But every time he climbed into an entry plug or sim plug, he'd always smell it.

The constant reminder of what he was.

A murderer.

~.:*:.~

Asuka was impatient. She wanted to know her synch ratio score. She had been completely outraged at the outcome of the last synch test. I mean, there is no way that the baka beat me again! And Wonder Girl beat me as well! The scores were definitely messed up! I'm the best pilot there is! she thought, bunching her fists to her hips as she glared at nothing in particular. She glared around her.

Shinji was still listening to that accursed cassette player, Wonder Girl was placidly and intently eyeing Shinji with the intensity of a pinpointed laser, and the Chinese girl was simply twiddling her thumbs and gazing at the EVA cages.

Asuka frowned again and concentrated on trying to mentally fry the door to the room in which the scores were recorded and kept.

~.:*:.~

Xiao Lan put her head in her hands and resisted the urge to cough. When she had accomplished that, she looked up to see Shinji. She could feel the tension in the air. She looked at Rei, who continued to stare at the Third Child with crimson eyes.

Xiao Lan then looked at Asuka. The redhead could barely stand still.

Then the door opened.

~.:*:.~

Dr. Akagi scanned the room's occupants. Sighing, she looked through her files.

"The highest synch ratio for today's session belongs to Ayanami Rei," Ritsuko paused, smiling at Rei, who barely acknowledged the announcement with a nod before returning to the task of trying to burn a hole through the back of Shinji's head with her scrutiny.

Asuka was radiating rage, to which Ritsuko immediately stopped smiling.

"The second highest was Asuka, then Shinji, then Xiao Lan. Xiao Lan, report immediately to the medical center. I'll meet you there for your physical," Ritsuko said promptly. Xiao Lan nodded and got up.

Asuka glared at Rei. Shinji hadn't heard a word Dr. Akagi said and kept sitting. Asuka then stormed off, cursing loudly and very creatively in German, English, and Japanese.

~.:*:.~

As soon as Ritsuko entered the medical center, she almost immediately slapped on a respirator mask onto Xiao Lan and attaching the tube to a special container. Xiao Lan looked passively at the scientist as she adjusted the mask to fit more comfortably.

"Yes, Dr. Akagi?" Xiao Lan asked, breathing in the fluid. Her skin began to steam.

"For heaven's sake, Xiao Lan, you know perfectly well. Why did you apply to be a pilot? Not that you're actually allowed to apply and I cannot believe Commander Ikari actually agreed to it! Are you insane?" fumed Ritsuko.

"I have a purpose for doing so," Xiao Lan said calmly, her skin continuing to steam.

"What purpose?"

"I cannot tell you right now."

"Wonderful," Ritsuko said sarcastically. "You have cystic fibrosis for heaven's sake! And severe asthma to boot! Plus the fact you are partially allergic to the LCL fluid! You're being so baka!" Ritsuko uncharacteristically snapped, filling a syringe with blue liquid.

Xiao Lan did not reply, but instead, simply raised her arm and allowed Dr. Akagi to disinfect a patch of skin, and empty the syringe's contents into her bloodstream. Her skin pores began to then spew gray smoke. "Do not worry about my health, Dr. Akagi. I'll be fine. My main concern is simply to fulfill my purpose."

"What did your parents have to say about this?"

"I have no parents."

Dr. Akagi stared at the Sixth Child, who looked placidly back at her. Indeed, there had been nothing on the family details of Xiao Lan, but there rarely was…Ritsuko mentally slapped herself for forgetting that fact.

Xiao Lan's skin finally stopped smoking and the remaining steam forced out any soot in her skin pores. Dr. Akagi sighed, and then switched off the fluid supply. Xiao Lan took off her mask, looking considerably less pale than before.

"Here, take two tablets a day to force out the chemicals you're allergic to, and an adapted inhaler in case you get another asthma attack. And here's a special oxygenized (grammar?) fluid canister you can insert into the inhaler to keep you breathing and burn off the excess mucus in your lungs when your cystic fibrosis kicks in," Dr. Akagi explained, handing a small white box to the Sixth Child.

"Thank you," Xiao Lan replied, slipping the box into her bag.

"You may go now. But you must return for a physical every fortnight and whenever you need more supplies," Ritsuko said, eyeing the box. Xiao Lan nodded.

"Thank you," she repeated, and left the room.

~.:*:.~

"Itadakimasu!" Misato said cheerfully, or at least in part. She picked up her typical bowl of instant ramen and began to eat, her mouthfuls each carefully mixed with three hearty gulps of beer each.

Asuka looked disdainfully at her own ramen, but reluctantly began to eat. After all, it wouldn't do much good to ask Shinji the baka to cook in this state.

Shinji barely noticed what the heck he was consuming. He mechanically bit, chewed and swallowed, barely registering the horrible taste of it.

Penpen eyed his own meal, and reminisced longingly of the boy's cooking, but he dared not to disturb the boy. Even a penguin knew when and when not to disturb someone who was seriously depressed. He dipped his beak into the ramen bowl and tried not to pass out with disgust.

~.:*:.~

Rei was lying in her bed, in her school uniform, staring at the filthy ceiling. She was thinking of Shinji and his recent moods.

What is he feeling? I have thought of asking the Commander, but Commander Ikari will not approve of me doing so. Why is Ikari-kun acting like this? Why will he not talk to me anymore?

End of Chapter

Author's note: my sorry mind is having a bad case of writer's block, so now I have again posted another absolutely useless and hopelessly short chappie (sweatdrops)…nonetheless, I ask for your review. Oh and please tell me which kind of spacing you prefer, this chapter's or the previous chapters'?


	6. Chapter 5

Yue's Lady: Oh, my bad about not explaining the disease 'cystic fibrosis' that Xiao Lan has. Unfortunately, I did not make it up, it is actually a real disease. As you may have guessed, it's a breathing problem (mostly) and a digestive problem. I do not know all the details but it's mostly a condition that you're born with, usually hereditary. It basically creates too much mucus and clogs up your lungs and pancreas (and other digestive organs), and makes it really hard to breathe.

Common symptoms I can remember and have found on a search:

- Bad coughs

- Does not gain enough weight

- Chest infections

- More prone to pneumonia and such.

- Diabetes (sometimes)

I think what mostly happens is that the mucus clogs up the organs too much when it catches up to the person with the disease (I may be wrong about this, plz correct me if you know it's wrong). People with cystic fibrosis don't have a very long life expectancy, I think it was 31 years on average on the last count. But that's where the facts end when it comes to my fic.

If you read the previous chapters properly, her attacks usually happen when she is inside an Eva or inside a sim-plug. I know half of you must be thinking, 'But LCL directly oxygenizes/oxygenates your blood, so why would she be having an attack?' but I did mention she was allergic to some chemicals in the LCL fluid.

'What's with the steam and smoke?' Well, I don't want her having to croak just yet, so with NERV's advanced medical capabilities, there is a way to force out the chemicals she's allergic to. The fluid she breathes in when she is in the medical center does the basic part of the process: to burn out the worst of the problem mucus. The mucus has to go somewhere, so I made it evaporate out through her skin. The blue liquid in the syringe is meant to chase and eradicate the chemicals that she's allergic to. This creates the smoke. The smoke and steam aren't dangerous of course.

If you're still confused, email me with your question(s) and I'll do my best to explain better.

Now, I must do up my thank you list-

Rage420: thanks so much! 

**The Lord Of pencil: I'm from Asia ^_^**

**Andross937: thanks, I hope I answered most of your queries. But if you need more info just email me (it should be in my profile/bio) and I'll do my best to answer all questions.**

**clear shot: I'll try my best.**

**Otaku D-Man: thanks! Am I really improving? (sweatdrops and laughs weakly) 'primordial soup stock of life'…interesting concept…(grows teary-eyed at thought of absence) I have a phobia of 'leave of absence' because a lot of authors who've done that sometimes don't come back…you wouldn't do that to us would you? :'(**

**Et: err…I shall try longer chapters but I'm still having a bad case of writer's block…**

**Lady Laran: I'm definitely continuing of course…I'm glad you like my fic…thanks! ^_^**

**brassmonki: thanks! I'm really happy you think my fic is getting better…**

**Jonathan: it's okay. Thanks so much!**

**Little Jimmy: thanks!**

I hope fervently I have not forgotten anyone…

Disclaimer: You really cannot sue me. If I owned NGE, why the hell would I be writing a fanfic about it? So me no own, you no sue.

CHAPTER FIVE 

Rei had been instructed to escort Xiao Lan to school. Out of all the pilots, only Rei had been properly informed of Xiao Lan's condition.

The blue-haired clone knocked unceremoniously on the door to where Xiao Lan lived. Xiao Lan had been allocated to an apartment rather like Misato's, only smaller.

The door opened.

"Good morning, Ayanami-san," Xiao Lan said politely. Rei nodded.

"Shall we go?" the clone asked.

"I still need a few more minutes. Please come in," Xiao Lan stepped aside so Rei could go in. Rei, as customary to Japanese culture, took off her shoes at the door. "Please make yourself comfortable." With that, Xiao Lan went into another room.

Rei looked around. The place smelled like a doctor's clinic. It was also extraordinarily clean. And empty. The only furniture in the living room was a small round table, a couple of tatami mats, and a large piano in the far corner with a small stool.

Rei knelt down on one of the mats and waited patiently for Xiao Lan.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Xiao Lan, coming out of her small bedroom in the school uniform with a simple backpack. Her skin was steaming slightly.

"Let's go then," Rei said quietly, getting up and putting her shoes back on.

~*~

Rei sat alone during lunch, using the opportunity to keep watch of Shinji, who was simply sitting with his back against a tree, half hunched over, listening to that cassette player. Rei contemplated the option of whether to just jerk the accursed mechanism away from him and jump on it to get his attention.

Toji glanced at Shinji, wishing he'd get out of this depression. But he couldn't do anything. If he tried to talk to Shinji, all the boy would do was look at him with dull eyes and blink as if this was all just a dream. The option of punching the Third Child was out.

"I know Toji, but it's up to Shinji to come back to us," said Kensuke, knowing what Toji was thinking, more or less.

"I don't need you to remind me," Toji sighed, looking at his arm, which was still in a sling.

Xiao Lan looked out the window of the music room. She could see Shinji. He was still stuck fast in grief and self-hatred. Turning back to the piano she was sitting at, she placed her fingers on the black and white keys and began to play. Her fingers moved surely as she played a song that she had never learned before. But her hands seemed to know just how to play the song…

Shinji…

I know…be patient

How is he? 

Same as before…you saw him

I'm counting on you…

I know

Your time is limited…

I know

You do know the seriousness of the situation…

Yes

Thank you…

Don't worry about it

~*~

Asuka was ready to pound something. Yet again, she was being ticked off and she needed a punching bag. Unfortunately, her favorite punching bag was in a precarious and depressed state of mind. She could not punch the Commander's pet, and she could not pound Toji in his current state, it would be cowardly.

Asuka moved down the corridor, swearing as usual and seeming to repel any other student population within a three-metre radius in her foul mood. She heard piano music coming from the music room and it only added to her irritation.

She turned round the corner and saw the Sixth Child sitting at the piano, tinkering away placidly.

"You know, it's against the rules to be in classrooms during lunch," Asuka said haughtily.

"Hello, Miss Sohryuu," said Xiao Lan politely, and stopped playing.

"Haven't you been listening to me? You aren't supposed to be in here!" the redhead snapped.

"I have permission to be indoors," Xiao Lan replied, her tone subtly changing from placid to clipped and concise.

"Oh really? From who?"

"The principal."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, as it is the truth."

"Stop lying."

"I am not lying."

"Where's your proof?"

Xiao Lan pulled out her school-issued student notebook and opened it to the correct page.

"You forged it," Asuka accused.

"Would you like to ask the principal then?"

"I don't need to, I know it's fake."

"I have given you your proof. Kindly leave, as YOU do not happen to have permission to be indoors at the moment," Xiao Lan replied, getting up and walking towards Asuka.

"How dare you, you Chinese freak!" Asuka said, her petty irritation taking control over her tongue.

"You are trying my patience, Second," Xiao Lan said, her words now laced with ice.

"Do you know who you're talking to? I'm Asuka Langley Sohryuu, the best Eva pilot of all the Children!" Asuka retorted. (Yue's Lady: I can hear all the cogs whirring in your heads screaming 'bias!' It's not…that's what she usually thinks…she likes being the best, you and I both know that.)

"Please leave."

"You don't tell me to leave, you Chinese baka!"

"There is no point in insulting my intelligence or my heritage."

"Chinese baka!" Asuka hissed. Xiao Lan remained silent, but the slight twist of her lips showed her impatience and her own irritation.

"You're like the Commander's pet, like Shinji, trying to get on everyone's good side so they give you special favors," Asuka continued her accusations.

SMACK!!

Asuka's eyes widened.

"You would do well to keep that arrogant mouth of yours closed, Second, as I do not wish to have to do that again," Xiao Lan said grimly. "Look at your own glaring faults before insinuating absolute garbage about others. I have all the time in the world to banter words with you, but I'd prefer not to as I like quiet. Now, kindly leave. I apologize for my sudden burst of temper." And with that, Xiao Lan closed the door in the German girl's face.

Asuka was holding her cheek, and she could still feel the sting of the slap Xiao Lan had delivered of which her mind still hadn't registered.

(Yue's Lady [singing]: I can hear you all cry Mary Sue…la la la!)

~*~

"Kensuke, let's go!" Toji urged, yanking his best friend with his good arm.

"Just a few more seconds, I need to capture the moment," Kensuke whispered, feverishly filming. They had been listening and taping the whole 'bitch-fight' as Toji put it.

"She'll kill us if she finds out!" Toji hissed sharply at Kensuke. "Come on!"

"Okay, okay," Kensuke said, turning off his video camera and escaping with Toji.

"I can't believe we caught that," Toji said, gasping for breath and ignoring the ache in his shoulder as they hid in the boy's bathrooms.

"I know! What great footage! 'Devil Girl gets payback'," Kensuke said, imagining the headline.

"Would it be good blackmail material?" Toji asked.

"Are you kidding? She'll destroy the tape before we can get anything from her!" Kensuke said. "Besides, I want to keep this."

"We'll show it to Shinji when he gets better," Toji suggested. Their faces grew slightly grim.

"IF he does…" Kensuke replied.

~*~

Darkness…so peaceful…alone…where he couldn't hurt anyone…and no one could hurt him. This was where he belonged…alone…with the music…wait…the music had stopped…

Why?

What?

Why is this where you belong?

I don't know. It just is.

Why are you hiding?

I'm a murderer.

Why did you kill?

I had no choice…he was an Angel…NO! Stay away from me!

Music pounded into his ears again, drowning out the voice in his head.

~*~

Rei leaned slightly forward as she saw a flicker of the Shinji she knew. Or did she? It had faded before she could confirm it. Ikari-kun…

End of Chapter

Author's note: well? What do you think? I checked and this chappie is longer…(dodges fruit and sharp objects)…ok, so the pre-chapter ranting was a bit long…but I had to update because you won't be getting another one till like what? November? I have exams and writer's block not a good combo I assure you…please read and review! I promise to update ASAP…


	7. Chapter 6

Yue's Lady: Coming to you with a new chapter as a product from slacking off…but very happy at the reviews I received. I even got put on a Favorites list! I'm so happy!

I'm also doing my best to produce longer chapters, but my small brain will not allow it. I am trying…NOTE the TRYING ok…

Since I could really not be bothered changing the previous chapter (dodges fruit), I will try to amend Asuka's lack of reaction to Xiao Lan's slap. It does seem very Mary Sue, doesn't it…oh well, I just couldn't resist. I detest that redhead…now I'm getting carried away again, so here's my thank you list-

D14852001: thanks…I'll try, but sometimes my italics don't show up (same with the bold, it always messes up). Yes, this is a Shinji/Rei, although there's little to no romance in this fic unfortunately…perhaps in the epilogue I'll put some WAFF…

**Steve VADER: thanks…I know it was a lame reaction…shall strive for longer chappies but it all depends on my inspiration at the moment…**

**Otaku D-Man: that's a very one-sided deal…extremely unfair…are you barking?! Your fics are a gift to EVA fanfiction, you stop updating and I will bombard you with complaints. About Asuka's retaliation…hmm…debatable whether she succeeds or not, providing that I make her retaliate without seeming stupid…I regard the Rei-jumping-on-Shinji's-SDAT amusing as well…thanks for your review anyways!**

**Ghost140: Thank you. I know the plot's been used already, but I'm trying to make this one unique…probably anyhow…**

**The Lord Of pencil: Err…(sweatdrops and continues to throw knives)**

**Faoron: thanks! ^_^**

**Lady Laran: thanks so much! ^_____^**

**Drake Pendragon: thank you thank you thank you!**

**jennyjennai: thank you!**

**Grey Wolf4: thanks!**

Now, what's left to do…oh yes…

Disclaimer: All you freaky poof-heads with lawyers looking for people to sue, you can't sue me! Because I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion…I wish I did. Xiao Lan's mine though, so no stealing.

CHAPTER FIVE 

Asuka was fuming, absolutely furious, raging, spitting mad. Having finally felt the full blow of being slapped by the Sixth Child was unforgivable. She, the prettiest, smartest, basically the best out of all of them, slapped? By a Chinese bitch who barely knew anything? Simply unforgivable.

But banging and kicking and screaming at a solid door was quite undignified especially since the Chinese prat would never open it…coward.

No, she would wait and humiliate the little bitch so she'd never forget how wrong it was to cross Asuka Langley Sohryuu. Time to do some research.

~*~

Later…

All the pilots were summoned to the NERV Headquarters. There was a double Angel attack. As expected, Shinji was the main offense with Unit 01, with Rei, Asuka and Xiao Lan as backups. Toji was to remain at the Headquarters, apparently being told that watching and analyzing the battle was going to be good education for his own battles when he had fully healed. Not to mention that Commander Ikari had ordered him to remain and watch.

Shinji climbed into his entry plug numbly, barely registering the fact that the LCL smelled even more like blood than usual.

Ritsuko fought the urge to stop the mobilization of the Eva Units, but could not allow either, the Angel to terrorize Tokyo 3. Misato squashed her already biting conscience and the staff began the mobilization sequence.

Xiao Lan felt her muscles grow clammy as the LCL entered her system. But she ignored it, and remembered her promise. Nothing was to happen to Shinji. The scent of the LCL made her hands clench at the controls, her knuckles bleach white under the gloves.

Rei felt a twinge of resentment at the commands that were becoming repetitive. Pilot Ikari was always on the forefront, even in his present presence of mind. He was clearly not in the right condition to pilot, but Rei could never refuse an order from the Commander.

Asuka also felt a similar twinge of resentment, only hers was magnified a hundredfold because of a certain Chinese brat and the depressed baka on the front line again. She was clearly the best, so why did they never put her in front, as the leader, as the one to kill the Angels and save them? Aside from the synch test results, Shinji had nothing on her…absolutely nothing.

~*~

Shinji strained against the controls as the red Angel lunged at him, 'claws' piercing Unit 01's right arm. He could feel pain, but he simply could not scream. He forgot how to scream, to say anything other than a mumbling of something he didn't know of. He remembered a faint voice saying 'She's just a doll!' and almost smiled sadistically. He was nothing now…just a murderer…just following orders…wallowing in his mental maelstrom of guilt…just a murderer…

~*~

Rei plunged the Prog knife into the Angel, just to distract it from Unit 01. She just needed to find the core and eliminate it. But where was the core? There was sweat on her pale cheek as she fended off the Angel from Unit 01, which had stopped moving. She glanced at the Eva for a split second but then refocused her attention on the Angel. Her orders were to keep Unit 01 from sustaining permanent damage. But as her crimson eyes continued looking for the Angel's core, she could not help thinking about what she was really trying to protect- Unit 01, or Ikari Shinji. _What does this mean?_ Rei asked herself.

~*~

Asuka sliced at the other Angel, this one an attractive purple to match Unit 01. Finally, she could defeat an Angel without baka Shinji's interference. They'd appreciate what a valuable person she was. She/Unit 02 rushed at the Angel, hacking at the armor, her blue eyes also looking for the core that would provide an easy kill. On a spur of adrenalin, she yelled through the system…

~*~

"Watch and learn, you Chinese wimp!" Asuka's voice yelled proudly through the speakers, making Xiao Lan wince at the volume. Of course, maybe that was also partially due to the fact that pain was curling in her muscles at the prolonged LCL soaking. Hives would break out soon along her skin. She coughed again. She actually wished Asuka was quickly finish off the Angel so she could get out of the entry plug and breathe real air. But something nagged at Xiao Lan's mind- she should have lasted without any effects in the LCL for longer than this…what was wrong?

~*~

Ritsuko dropped her mug of coffee as the Sixth Child's vitals flashed orange. The crash made the staff jump, and the pieces of pottery was littered in a puddle of brown liquid as the scientist quickly got put through to Eva Unit 05.

"What the hell is going on, Xiao Lan?! What happened?!" Ritsuko almost yelled into the speakers.

"I [cough] don't know, Dr. Akagi," Xiao Lan replied.

"Then retreat, damn it-," Ritsuko was cut off by a well-known and cold voice.

"No. You will stay where you are,  Pilot Li, and assist the other pilots in eliminating the Angels," said Commander Ikari from his place. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Commander [cough]," Xiao Lan said quietly. Ritsuko's glared sullenly at her fist.

~*~

_You're useless…always running away…no one wants you_ echoed the voices in his mind, voices that he remembered.

_No one cares about you…they don't need you…you can't do anything_

_I know, I know_!_ Leave me alone_! 

Flashes of color appeared in his mind's eye, memories…all those painful memories. _NO_!_ I don't want to see them_!

_You're running away again…see how useless you are_? _You're always running away…that's why everyone despises you…you're a coward…a murderer…_

~*~

Misato flinched as she saw the sickening images. Even after seeing numerous times, the thing known as Berserk Eva Unit 01 still repulsed her inside. Earsplitting mechanical screeches from the biomechanical weapon vibrated in the air, as it pounced on the Angel, tearing it to pieces after having pushed Unit 00 to one side. Fluids and flesh-like parts flew and Maya buried her face in her hands.

~*~

Xiao Lan gritted her teeth as she drove her own Prog knife into the purple Angel, pain building up in her limbs, and little flesh bumps were slowly popping up onto her skin. Her vision was beginning to blur.

~*~

Ritsuko tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk, watching the vitals for Xiao Lan gradually darken. The monitors for mental activity were off the charts for Shinji…as well as Asuka, who was on a power trip, shredding the purple Angel for all it was worth, and Unit 05 well reflecting it's pilot's decreasing strength.

~*~

Rei winced as she got her Eva back on its feet. Unit 01 was on its Berserk frenzy…her screen was splattered with Angel blood. She wondered again, as she watched, what was this feeling…this feeling of concern…this almost longing for Shinji Ikari to smile and say something to her again…

~*~

Asuka finally found the core, it's gleaming smoothness almost surely attracting the blade point into it, little cracks spreading from the blade like ripples from a dropped stone, and light flashed as the Angel was killed. Unit 02 was covered in Angel fluids, only partially obscured by the redness of the Eva. Asuka panted, her muscles going slack with relief and triumph…she had won…won without baka Shinji as the hero…she had  killed the Angel alone, before Shinji had killed the other one…she had won…

~*~

Shinji clutched at his head, whimpering and shaking. _Leave me alone_!_ Why can't you leave me alone_?! Where was his SDAT when he needed it…the voices…he didn't want to hear them anymore…

_Why must you always run away…just when everyone needs you, you always try to run away…_

_Leave me alone…I don't always run away…I fought them…I didn't run at all…_

_What about Kaworu…you didn't run…but you killed him…he said he liked you…you still killed him…_

_I had to…I didn't want to…_

_Murderer…murderer…_

Shinji's world turned black, but he welcomed the darkness, there he could escape the voices, even for a little while…

~*~

Ritsuko saw the vitals and charts all beep loudly. Shinji had fainted. Unit 01 reared and screamed again, and then a bright flash of light signaled the demise of the red Angel.

The battle had been won.

~*~

Xiao Lan stumbled, dropping the Prog knife. _Damn it…what's going on_? she hunched over, fingers uncurling from the controls. Her face was covered in bumps, and she knew that the rest of her body was covered in hives as well…Shinji had gone unconscious. Eyes swimming, she felt a semblance of failure sting her conscience before her throat constricted and she groped at the controls again, reaching for the Eject on the panel…(is there one? If not, pretend there is)

A loud hissing sound followed the ejection of the entry plug, LCL spitting out from all sides of the tube. The door of the entry plug opened, and Xiao Lan stumbled out with the remaining LCL, taking a breath before passing out.

~*~

Misato was outraged, worried, and any other available emotion as she yelled into the system, before Ritsuko could get to it. "I want all medical units out there now and retrieve Pilot Ikari and Pilot Li! Pilot Ayanami and Sohryuu, get your butts back here!"

~*~

In the NERV medical center…

"Ritsuko, what's the status of Shinji and Xiao Lan?" Misato asked, her dark brown eyes glazed over with worry.

"…They're both stable for now…Shinji's still unconscious…Xiao Lan will be out for a few days…the allergy had gotten to its extreme stages," Ritsuko reported curtly. Misato frowned, and Ritsuko formed a small 'o' with her mouth.

"Allergy…? What allergy? There was nothing on the report or profile on Xiao Lan about any allergy! What allergy, Ritsuko?" Misato said. Ritsuko told her what had happened and expected an explosion.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! LCL?! THAT'S PRACTICALLY THE WHOLE JOB DESCRIPTION!! AND YOU STILL LET HER BE PILOT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Misato screamed at the scientist plus more. When Misato had finally exhausted her voice and vocabulary, Ritsuko spoke.

"Would you like to see them? Pilot Suzuhara is in there already," Ritsuko said. Misato glared at Ritsuko and marched in.

"Misato-san," Toji greeted, getting up and bowing as custom. "Dr. Akagi."

Misato gave him a strained smile and looked at the two unconscious pilots. Shinji looked as though he were sleeping, with shadows under his eyes. Xiao Lan lay against the pillows of another bed, with a respirator mask clamped on her nose and mouth, the hives significantly smaller, but still visible.

~*~

_What happened…_

_You saw the whole thing…why do you bother asking_? 

_You failed today…_

_I noticed…but the LCL was tampered with…_

_…he's gotten worse…_

_I know…_

_…it's coming soon…you're running out of time…_

_I. Know._

~*~

Asuka was (there is no other word to describe it) happy, giddy even. She had won alone against that one Angel, and she knew, that even if Shinji hadn't been there, she could have taken out the other Angel. It had been such a long time, as she thought with slight bitterness, that she had won against an Angel…it had always been Shinji, the 'phenomenal' Third Child, who had saved the world so many times, the one who had nothing special about him.

Shaking her head, she drove out those dampening thoughts and relished in the knowledge that she'd won. She was wearing her skimpy yellow dress with her favorite red heels, a proud smile on her face as she walked out of the changing room.

~*~

Rei walked over to the medical center, and turned into the corridor where the Third Child was situated. She opened the door, and saw the Fourth Child, Dr. Akagi, and Major Katsuragi already there. The three turned to look at Rei.

"Is Pilot Ikari all right?" Rei asked in her usual monotone.

Ritsuko looked mildly surprised and nodded. "He should be waking soon."

Silence.

Ritsuko then looked at a file folder on a nearby desk, and scanned the contents.

"Misato, can I have a talk with you outside? I have some interesting results of the LCL testing," Ritsuko said slowly. Misato looked at the scientist for a moment, then followed the blond out of the room, taking one last glance at Shinji.

~*~

Ritsuko thrust the folder at Misato. "Someone tampered with the LCL today. The tests showed a clear increase in the amount of [**insert random chemical here**]. This chemical doesn't affect anyone other than-,"

"Xiao Lan," Misato finished for Ritsuko.

"Correct. So the person who did it clearly managed to hack into the MAGI, find the file on Xiao Lan, break into the LCL supplies (Yue's Lady: If there's no such thing, pretend there is) and saturate the supplies with [**random chemical**]. Another half an hour and Xiao Lan would have drowned."

"And it's…?" Misato's voice trailed off. Ritsuko's expression hardened. Misato's eyes widened.

End of Chapter

Author's note: Yes, lame cliffhanger. Obvious suspect. Author is also obviously unintelligent. Oh well…please read and review and make me happy ok?


	8. Chapter 7

Yue's Lady: Yes I know. I'm about half a year late on updates. Time does fly, you know. I also bet half of you have forgotten this fic and are going "What?" as I speak. If you please, try to refresh your memories by looking at the previous chapters. I have lost a lot of inspiration, and I was planning to put this in my recycle bin (everyone cheers) but then I saw that this fic actually had more reviews than anything else I've written, so I decided to continue it. Of course, I'm still debating that in my extremely small head. An extremely belated thanks to those listed below. I also heard something about ff.net not allowing any 'chat-type' author's notes so I cannot reply to your reviews…T__T

Steve VADER 

**Otaku D-Man**

**The Lord Of pencil**

**Jonathan**

**Steel Jaguar**

**Eeep**

**Ghost140**

**Faoron**

**jennyjennai**

**Systema de sephiroth**

**Grey Wolf4**

**lilxseeker**

Disclaimer- I'm poor and pathetic. I'm not making money out of this. I'm not even implying I own the thing. So you can't sue me. Me does not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, no matter how much I wish. So you and your lawyers just leave me alone.

CHAPTER SIX

_An unfamiliar ceiling_

Shinji's eyes opened slightly. Steady beeping came from somewhere around him. He felt tired to the bone. Sleep…he needed sleep…so he didn't have to hear those voices…

~*~

"She wouldn't…" Misato began, but then stopped. Of course she would, who was she kidding? Misato smiled dryly. "It's kind of like attempted murder."

"Quite," Ritsuko said curtly. "Now, I shall attend to Shinji-kun and Xiao Lan. I'll leave you to do what you have to do."

"Will you be reporting this to the Commander?" Misato asked.

"No," Ritsuko replied. "He won't do anything about it. He'll get word of it in another way if not from me."

"I see," Misato said. Ritsuko turned around and went back inside. Misato got her car keys out of her pocket. She was going home early.

~*~

Rei's eyes opened slightly wider as she saw Shinji's eyelids quiver. But his eyes didn't open and she felt a sting of disappointment. Toji didn't notice Rei's movement as he watched over his friend.

_Dammit, Shinji_! _Stop doing this to yourself…let it go_! Toji thought angrily. He wasn't friends with Shinji for nothing. He knew how much it hurt Shinji, but Kaworu's death had to happen. Toji bunched his hand into a fist in frustration. He stopped himself from cursing aloud.

~*~

Grass. Tall, green grass, swaying in the wind. Xiao Lan watched the clouds float by, lying on her back and watching the sky above her. She leaned her head further back, and saw cherry blossoms blooming on the beautiful trees further behind her. Even after the Second Impact, some of the flora of Japan survived. She closed her eyes, feeling content. She thought of the new clothes she bought the other day and smiled.

Then a throbbing in her head began…again. Xiao Lan sat straight up, whimpering and holding her head. Then the pain became a searing burn and Xiao Lan screamed, her nails digging into her scalp. But the pain wouldn't go away.

~*~

Xiao Lan's eyes snapped open, her own breathing echoed within the respirator mask. She could hear a slow, constant beeping sound nearby. Her eyes focused on the ceiling before she shifted her head to look around. She could see Shinji lying in the hospital bed next to hers, and she could see Rei standing near the door, her crimson eyes never leaving Shinji. Toji was sitting in a chair by Shinji's bed.

Xiao Lan suddenly felt…lonely. Even if she nearly died…no one would really care…She lifted her arm. No hives. Pushing herself upright, Xiao Lan decided to go for a walk. She took off the respirator mask and turned off the machine pumping the fluid. Wiping her face with her sleeve, she slipped on the pair of hospital style slippers and walked towards the door, her steps making soft padding sounds on the floor. She bent her head in greeting to Rei before going out, the door shutting softly behind her.

Her footsteps echoed in the corridor as she walked, with no destination in her thoughts. She didn't know how long she had been walking, or where she was walking. Her mind was a complete blank, with no thoughts to grasp. And then there was the voice, this time louder and clearer than ever, especially as she neared the hangers where the EVAs were kept.

_…You have even less time now…_

_…_

_…Will you keep your promise…or break it…_

_…Leave me alone…_

_I'm sorry but…_

Xiao Lan collapsed to the floor without a whimper.

~*~

Misato's high-heeled boots made clopping sounds on the asphalt of the parking lot after she slammed the doors of her car shut. She made her way towards her apartment, a very unhappy look on her face. As she predicted, the Second Child was there, watching a movie and eating popcorn. Misato's fists clenched as she deliberately strode towards the den.

"Asuka?" asked Misato, sounding calmer than she felt. A lot calmer. Asuka didn't turn her head.

"Hmm?" replied the redhead absentmindedly.

"I'd like you to answer a question."

"Mm hmm?"

"Did you hack into the MAGI and sabotage Xiao Lan's LCL?" Misato said bluntly, the poison quite evident in her voice now. The popcorn bowl turned on its side and Asuka stilled. Misato watched her with a stony look. Asuka did not turn around.

"No, I didn't," replied Asuka tautly. Misato's eyes narrowed.

"Turn around and say that to my face, Sohryuu."

Asuka shifted and tried to make her face as expressionless as possible to Misato. It might've worked…some other day. Misato glared.

"You have until tomorrow. I don't want to see your face in my house after tomorrow. You will take all your things and move out. I should have kicked you out months ago. If you are still here after midnight tomorrow, I will remove you by force." Misato walked over to the fridge, removed a six-pack of beers and walked out the door again.

Asuka just sat there, stunned.

~*~

Shinji opened his eyes slowly. He sat up slowly, leaning against the pillows. He could hear a beeping noise somewhere close to him. He stared at the walls, the familiar word 'murderer' buzzing inside his head.

~*~

Ritsuko swore under her breath when she finally found Xiao Lan, who was sprawled on the cold floor. Slipping an arm around the Chinese girl's waist, and looping Xiao Lan's arm around her neck, Ritsuko supported the girl off the floor and made her way back to the medical center.

Shinji barely acknowledged Ritsuko and Xiao Lan's presence with the merest flicker of his eyes.

Ritsuko put Xiao Lan gently onto the hospital bed and pulled the blankets over the Chinese pilot. The blond scientist then went over to Shinji and confirmed that he was alright, at least in a physical sense. Then she left, the silence in the room heavier than ever, only broken by the small, lone beeping.

~*~

Misato swallowed another great mouthful of beer, tossing the empty can behind her. She reached for another can and popped the top. Nothing like good beer to take your mind off things…too bad it wasn't working. Her thoughts were severely annoying her, and she viciously threw her beer can over the cliff her car was parked on. Everything was screwed up. Shinji was screwed up inside, and Misato could feel that it was partially her fault for not being around for him more when he wasn't depressed. She had kept a harmful influence in her apartment as well. She would've kicked Asuka out earlier, but Misato had to admit to herself…she had just been too lazy, putting it off for the week after, or the next month. What a wonderful guardian she was, seriously.

Stomping on another beer can, she kicked it with the toe of her boots and it flew a good twenty feet away. She reached for another beer can and came up empty. No more beer. Shit.

~*~

The voices were a lot louder this time.

_…Coward…murderer…_

_Stop it…stop it! _

_You killed someone who said he loved you…_

_I didn't want to…I had to…he told me to!!_

_…murderer…_

"Stop it," said Shinji in a slight whisper, shaking. "I didn't want to…"

Something warm took his hand. He looked up slightly. She looked slightly familiar, but he couldn't remember her name or where she came from. She put something in his hand. His eyes shifted downwards to his palm. It was his SDAT. The warmth holding his hand drew away, and Xiao Lan walked over to the window, looking outside at Tokyo 3. It was coming.

End of chapter

Author's note- well, how was it? Good, bad, really bad, pointless? Please read and review and/or flame.


	9. Notice

Yue's Lady: No, not a real chapter. I just want to say something. This is a long Author's Note. Read carefully points 1-4. The paragraphs after that are your choice whether to read on or not. Review responses are at the bottom of the page.

As mentioned in Author's Notes Chapter 3 or 4 and 5, I despise Asuka. Please read the following points:

1. I am sincerely trying to produce a non-biased fanfiction. While that does not happen right now, you may flame away.

2. Asuka fans will a) stay away from the Sixth Child or b) DO NOT TRY TO CONVERT ME TO ASUKA FAN STATUS. I despise listening to pro-Asuka testimonies (mainly because Asuka's main defense is her past [wow I'm so amazed]), but you can rave about her elsewhere, so you can put down your 'freedom of speech' flags now. Yes I'm referring to certain people.

3. If you don't like the plotline, hooray for you. Press the back button.

4. If you don't get why Xiao Lan is a lovely shallow little girl, god praise you, you noticed she has no evident personality. Have you thought about why she has no personality though? I thought so.

5. Before you excellent flamers out there cheer in victory, I'd like to inform the other readers of the Sixth Child that this fic WILL NOT BE UPDATED. I have a life filled with stress, sleepless nights, exams, and shitloads of homework. I have little inspiration for the Sixth Child anymore, and NGE is very faded in my mind, because I don't own the episodes and I am still looking for a place to buy the series. I still love NGE though. I will improve and write another fanfic one day, just to spite you Asuka fans. Kidding really. I write for my own twisted amusement actually, though you readers heavily influence it.

Now my fanfic flamers may cheer and dance.

As a closing statement, which will most probably finally infuriate most Asuka fans, I will finally (after a long time of repressed comebacks to your lovely defense of the bitchy redhead) say what I think. If you are an extreme Asuka fan, I suggest that you read the following anti-Asuka speech with a strictly neutral point of view, or you might pop a vein in anger.

Asuka's childhood, in my opinion, most certainly does NOT excuse her from being the most extremely annoying girl that walks the NGE universe. She is NOT an ideal girlfriend for Shinji, because if it was written in true IC, Shinji would be gravely injured in the hospital due to Asuka's, oh shall we say, 'short-temper'. I have seen many fics that depict Asuka as growing meek and humbled, or Shinji becoming male Asuka so as to be able to pair them up without Shinji ending up with broken ribs somewhere within their written works. However, I do say that some exceptionally well-written works of this type is a pleasure to read. I have run across about three of them.

As I usually repeat myself to those who try fan conversion, I know very well that Asuka has a traumatic childhood. This will have affected her personality. But unfortunately, her treatment of Shinji and various other characters in NGE quickly killed all my sympathy and empathy for her. And I mean REALLY quickly.

Even in the episode in which we first meet the redhead, she displays truly annoying and abusive qualities that made me wish the Angel would squash her every single time she appeared on the TV screen. I'm sure she didn't mean to flash her underwear or perhaps lack of underneath her lovely yellow dress at them on the ship.

Asuka doesn't ALWAYS yell and scream. But she does A LOT. Maybe in a few chance episodes she acts quite civilized, but my very vivid memory of her is mainly of her shouting and being overall, abusive to Shinji. She could almost be traumatic to Shinji.

All of this could be excused for just being a brash, loud, extremely confident and sassy girl. But deliberately putting down Shinji, demanding he make her meals and other abusive things is, to me, extremely intolerable. Shinji has enough self-esteem problems without being continually put down by Asuka.

And even without the issue of Shinji, I find her friendship with Hikari not exactly friendly. More like, Asuka dominates Hikari. I remember two distinct moments from NGE episodes. The first is when Hikari more or less lets Asuka know who she has a crush on. Asuka more or less completely disses her 'best friend's' choice of male. How rude can you get? Asuka could have tried not implying that her best friend had bad taste.

The second incident I remember is a short scene where Asuka is at Hikari's house, after Asuka was 'mind-raped' I believe, and Asuka is completely ignoring Hikari while she plays her video games. How RUDE! Even if she is so depressed and traumatized, her attitude to Hikari, who is offering her a place to stay and companionship, is simply disgusting. Hikari's feelings can be hurt too, and friendship is a two-way thing.

Oh dear, my rant is starting to ramble on. Anyway, so basically my point is, that I just can't see anything that would excuse Asuka's actions or make me like her, not even remotely. She simply annoys the hell out of me, and using her childhood as blame for her actions just isn't good enough. People who experience trauma should actually, in general, be a lot more empathetic and understanding to other people. I don't think I see that in Asuka.

Of course you can prove me wrong. But you could show/refer me evidence instead, such as an episode in NGE. Anyway, so I conclude, and of course, await the many leaping flames. In fact, please flame me personally at if you wish. I wish for my review area to become a place for comments and suggestions for improvement of my fiction. Flames on my opinions about Asuka can reach me personally instead.

(takes a breather)

Now, time to respond to the reviewers who read Chapter 7 (Chapter 8 including the 'chapter' where I was threatening to kill the fic) I love you all, even the really critical ones.

**D14852001**- well, Gendo hasn't got much of a motive to be the one tampering with the LCL. And yes, Xiao Lan is lonely. 'Sue' being subjective opinion only, I won't say anything further on that. Thanks for the review.

**shadow penguin**- WOW O.O your dad's brother works for Gainax? Heh, if I had permission to write these it'd be nice of course. Anyway, thanks for stopping by.

**Ghost140**- I can't blame you for forgetting. Hehe, I forget lots of fics sometimes as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing anyway.

**Steve VADER**- It doesn't seem like Asuka's way of doing things I know, point taken. About the time that the chapter will take : very long. 

**jennyjennai**- thanks a lot. I decided to stop writing this fic becauseI really have a writer's block with it. But thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Lady Laran**- I always had the impression that Asuka was vindictive, heh. Thanks for the review.

**nicknack**- thank you, but as I have explained in a long winded way: it's not going to live. Thanks again .

**Veronica Avalon**- some of the semi-OOC-ness may be attributed to the distance I have had from NGE episodes (craves NGE). But thanks for the comments.

**lilxseeker**- thanks for the comments.

**King Alar**- OK, I won't beat around the bush. I did reply to your review but anyway, you know what I want to say already. The only thing I wish to add to all of the above is that even though you did explain your onslaught of anger in your second review, is that you refrain from directly insulting other authors on FFN, and some of whom, I know you have much respect for.

I'm not sure if he still writes (I need to check again) anymore, but I have a deep respect for one of the popular EVA fanfic writers, who also critiqued my fanfic in its earlier stages, and as a very talented writer, he must have seen the many flaws in my evidently lacking piece of writing. I'm sure he himself did not hate Asuka, yet he never had to smack me over the head with a digital board to tell me that my writing, in plain words, sucked. He provided true helpful hints and read my fanfic from a completely neutral point of view. He also noticed my bias towards Asuka and chastised me for it, so he's also being fair to your favorite redhead.

But all in all, I thank you for your reviews slash heavy criticism. I would've perhaps been less fired up if you had not spent half your review in a pro-Asuka speech. The repetitiveness is very correct and yes, it does get boring and uninteresting. The Asuka mind-rape; I am not deliberately ignoring it. It has been a long time since I have seen the series, and therefore, some things I do admit I have forgotten. I cannot write about Asuka's mind rape if I cannot even remember it and its effects well enough. Does that make sense to you? And I cannot get the series on loan because it's too expensive, and I cannot download because I have not the disk space. Some people are not rich.

Since this fanfiction will not be continued, I will explain very briefly what Xiao Lan's character is. She has no evident personality. Yes that is very true. She is on a mission, and her only objective is to see Shinji safe and to enable him to regain his past self so he can concentrate on bigger and more dangerous things (I was planning on another final Angel that Shinji needs to defeat). Xiao Lan's role isn't that big. Her disease was just a part of her character design. And as I have said before, her personality has been suppressed by her objectives. Because she, had I written my fanfiction to the end, would have died, period. Not a Mary Sue death, just a death. She would have died without the tears or sympathy of any characters or readers. I might have mentioned a Shinji/Rei pairing somewhere. Her voices remain a secret with me.

So yes, Xiao is a nice shallow person.

Eek. Such a long response. Anyway, I shall not waste your time any longer, if you even plan on reading this.

**Drake Pendragon**- thanks, but unfortunately there'll be no Shinji/Xiao pairing. I'm very happy you actually wanted such a pairing.

**Grey Wolf4**- big thanks to you. You stuck by me as a main reader of my fanfic, and I'm just plain grateful.

**VIICell**- uh. Okay.

**unknown**- no offense, but your review makes no sense.

**sward**- thanks, but like I said, the fic is officially discontinued.

**Rusty Knights Productions**- thanks, I guess? Yes, things are rarely black and white, but why do Asuka fans (I know that you may not be) always ignore Asuka's vicious putdowns towards Shinji? There's a nice gray area. But thanks for the helpful criticism .

**Whispers of Death**- thank you for a very calm and objective review. Points taken. Thanks again but I won't be continuing.

And there we go.

The Sixth Child, by Yue's Lady, created on the 5th of September 2003, has officially been discontinued on the 31st of August 2004. It consists of 7 chapters and has seen approximately 360 days of life. It has 83 reviews, consisting of controversial opinions.

The author sincerely thanks every single reviewer, compliment-er and flamer alike for reading and reviewing and/or flaming.

Owari [End]


End file.
